hanazuki_full_of_treasures_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Satsuki's Moon
A moon that was went through much conflict and choas, Satsuki's moon is a speck of life in the vastness of the galaxy. Appearance In terms of size, Satsuki's Moon is approximatley slightly larger than Hanazuki's moon. However, this moon is in various fragemnts, due to an asteroid 1/4 the size of the moon slamming into it several days after Satsuki was "born". Most of the larger fragments are still close to the moon, though some are slowly drifting away into deep space. Two rings surround the moon at slight angles. The larger outer ring is composed of small fragments of ice, rock, and dirt. The smaller, inner ring is composed of larger chunks of rock and dirt, which were shot into orbit when the moon was nearly destroyed. Many rivers adorn the moon's surface, some emptying out into ravines or the Water Lake. Inhabitants Moonflowers Satsuki Rikumi Sunaarashi Alterlings Yeroos Placeholder Placeholder] Other Locations Ice Mounains Treasure Tree Garden Caldera of Fears The Caldera of Fears is what remains of the Volcano of Fears of Satsuki's Moon before it was destroyed a few days after Satsuki's "birth". The Caldera extends several yards down, ending in a large pool of bubbling magma. Several ledges skirt the egdes of the caldera, with large pillars sticking out of the magma at regukar intervals. A stack of smoke rises from the Caldera of Fears at all times. Like thr Volcano fo Fears, it shows individuals who venture into it their greatest fears. Expanse of Silence A vast desert that crosses into both the light and dark side of the moon, the Expanse of Silence is filled with a strange magic, as now sound ever pierces its sandy veil, nor does any sound ever come out. Few creatures venture into this location. This is the preffered thinking place for Sunaarashi. Miror Plant's Oasis As the name suggests, Miror Plant's Oasis is a small oasis located in the Expanse of Silence. This is the only region in the expanse where sound exists. It has a small pond, several trees, and -of course- Miror Plant himself. The oasis floats slightly off from the surface of the planet, an after effect of the massive impact that the planet suffered. The Yulofee Forest and Lake The Yulofee Forest is the second largest lake on Satsuki's Moon, consisting of a ring of dense trees of varying colors surrounding an extremely deep lake. A single lake empties into the Lake, and five subaqueous tunnels connect the lake to The Safety Cavern The Rooster Trench The Rooster Trench used to be Rooster Plant's home before his death. It was named in memory of him. It isn't vern deep, and is littered with Treasure Trees Luñaria's Cavern Luñaria's Cavern is a massive cavern situated inside the main fragment of Satsuki's Moon. The musically inclined moon widow makes this place her home, and thousands of strands of spider silk are inside. The all interesect at a single point in the middle of the cavern, though the strands never touch. Exactly twenty of these strands are exactly as thick as a human forearm. This strands are the only ones used my Luñaria to move around. The rest are used for playing music in multiple octaves. The cavern has a small opening that leads out to the Dark Side of the Moon. The Tower The Twilight Zone The Twilight Zone -or simply Twilight- is where that Light and Dark sides of the moon meet. It is slightly incorrect to name this zone as Twilight, as it transitions from day to dawn, then to true twilight, then to dusk, and finally to the darkness of night. Trivia *The Expanse of Silence was inspired by the Silent Desert of the Force-Rich planet of Tython from the Star Wars Series Dawn of the Jedi. * Category:Moon Category:Location